


Calm After the Storm

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Trust, Trust Issues, season four, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: She had something she wanted to confess to him before the chaos ensued.





	Calm After the Storm

They sit by the fireplace in silence; the guests and the police all dispersed nearly an hour ago just leaving the two of them to their own silence and unsaid truths. 

Sofia stared down at her bandaged hand, dots of blood showing through the white gauze, she could feel Oswald’s eyes on her and she knew he was studying her as if she were a rat in a cage. She supposed to him she was, it was the way everybody in the city tended to look at her.

“Before….Before dinner you were going to tell me something, what was it?” Oswald asked, mild hesitation in his tone.

She continued to look down at her hand, her fingers tracing along the rough material of the bandages.

“It’s nothing.”

“We aren’t doing this Sofia, you tell me time and time again that you’re my friend, that you only have my best interest in mind.” He paused, and she knew there were unsaid thoughts, there was a lot unsaid. “I know you’re hiding something from me, tell me now or it’ll be absolute Hell on you when I find out some other way.”

Finally, she raised her gaze to his, there was no real intensity in his eyes. He wasn’t looking at her in the way he often looked at Tabitha and Barbara, that challenge and that crazed glint as if he wanted and looked for a reason to kill them. Instead he looked hesitant, slightly terrified even; she held power in this situation that she fully couldn’t comprehend.

“I…I’ve been lying to you.” 

He laughed leaning back in his chair, “I knew it, I knew it from the moment you came into my office acting like you were there to offer a peace treaty.” He picked up the glass from the table next to him taking a long pull from it. “So what was your plan, kill me, drive me insane, frame me for murder?”

“None of those things actually….I came here for two things; to get revenge on Gordon for killing my brother and to over throw you, I didn’t feel like you deserved to be the king of this city….Not after my father dedicated most of his life to running it all. The way he always talked about you he made it sound like you were an arrogant brat who would run things into the ground.” 

His smile faltered at that revelation, she couldn’t help but smile amused that it bothered him her father had such doubts in his ability to run Gotham on his own without the assistance of the ones who made it the criminal empire it had become long before either of them were born.

“So why now are you telling me this?”

“I’m telling you because I know he’s wrong about you. I may not entirely agree with some of your methods and you are rather bullish and immature, but you run things well.”

He continued to stare at her, still he looked skeptical almost scared to let himself untense and trust that this was the truth. She thought back to his reaction when Pyg had stabbed her hand, how immediately defensive and protective he’d become in such a short span of time. She thought of that now as she flexed her injured hand wincing at the pain.

Oswald got up from his seat and approached her, gently he took hold of her injured hand looking it over. “I feel like I do this too much, but I feel like I should apologize to you.” He commented softly as he gently stroked his fingers against the back of her hand. She watched the way his calloused fingers touched her skin, there was a loving gentleness to his touch. “I keep comparing you to somebody that you aren’t, in my head I keep expecting….You aren’t him, I don’t want to think of you as somebody you aren’t.”

She looked up at him considering questioning him further on that but chose to leave it for now. He opened up to her a piece at a time, she had a feeling this had to do with Nygma.

“I’m not going to lie to you anymore Oswald, I promise. I know that doesn’t mean a lot, but I’m going to do whatever I can to prove to you that you have my loyalty.” 

He smiled, he placed a hand against her cheek as he leaned down to press a kiss against her forehead his lips lingering against her skin before pulling back again. “I’m willing to give you that chance.”


End file.
